In recent years, to meet demands for increased shift comfort, improved driveability, and reduced fuel consumption and exhaust emissions, there have been proposed and developed toroidal continuously variable transmissions often abbreviated to “toroidal CVTs”, in which a transmission ratio is steplessly variable within limits. Japanese Utility-Model Provisional Publication No. 58-112762 (hereinafter is referred to as “JU58-112762”) discloses a toroidal CVT using a tapered roller bearing as a power roller bearing. In the conventional toroidal CVT disclosed in JU58-112762, an inner raceway surface extends almost all over the surface of an inside-diameter portion of an inner race of a power roller. Additionally, a contact angle of the inner raceway surface is set to be 45° or less.